Friends In A Blanket
by Pricat
Summary: Elsa is feeling sick but Snna and Ralph will help her out


Friends In A Blanket

It was a peaceful day in the kingdom of Arendelle but Elsa wasn"t feeling so good as her head hurt, her throat stung and was burning up despite the cold never bothering her anyway as she was getting up59 get ready for the day.

"Elsie you up?" she heard Anna ask.

It was Half term in the modern world here they lived but always could get back to their home but she was worried about Elsa.

Sure her sister had two friends but she was too shy to make others and were seeing her sneeze which worried her.

"I'm fine Anna, please don't worry about me.

Go be with Kris okay?" Elsa said.

Anna sighed as she knew that her sister was trying to be tough but knew somebody her sister loved and would let her help.

She used the portal to get to Niceland seeing a certain nine foot tall, messy haired man in black overalls with a red shirt peeking out.

"Hey kid, how's Elsa?

I'm kinda worried about her." Ralph said.

"She's sick and won"t let anybody help her, not even me." Anna told him.

"Let's go." he said.

"You sure?" Anna asked.

"Yes Elsa and I, w-we care about each other." he said blushing.

She understood feeling the same way with Kristoff but were going to Arendelle to the castle as they were hearing Olaf giggle.

"Do the magic!" he said as they saw Elsa there.

Ralph saw her sick and was scooping her up but Anna was getting help going to the modern world and going to the drug store since Elsa had did this, when Anna had an nasty fever.

Elsa's eyes were open but smiled as she saw Ralph there knowing Anna had brought him but was feelin out of it and scared but her powers were glitching because she was dick, making her frown coughing.

"Hey it's gonna be okay, Anna went to get medicine.

I was really worried about you since we haven"t hung out in a while.

Anna told me you guys live in New York, which is very interesting.

Do they know, about your powers?" he asked.

"My two friends Casey and Heather know plus they have magic." Elsa said coughing as he understood looking for something to comfort her with, seeing a plush snowman there.

He then saw a blanket knowing cuddles might work as he shivered a little remembering Elsa loved the cold but she knew others didn't as he wrapped the blanket around them as Elsa was sleepy.

"Ralph, how is Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Okay.

Did you get the stuff?" he asked her.

"Yes but she needs a shot, and I worry because her powers are linked to her emotions and she might freeze things." Anna said.

"I think if you go with her, it might help." he said as she nodded seeing Elsa cuddled up next to Ralph but he was carrying her in his huge but comforting arms following Anna.

They were in the doctor's office as Elsa was in her wrecker prince's arms as the doctor was giving the Snow Queen a flu shot.

"Wow Elsa just got a shot and her powers didn't go nuts!" Anna said as Ralph nodded but were leaving.

They were back in Arendelle but Ralph saw Elsa stir feeling out of it as Anna understood but was hugging her.

"Aw you have a cold but you also got a shot as well, which was odd that your powers didn't unleash since you know?" Anna told her.

"I guess because Ralph was with me, he is my wrecker prince." Elsa said coughing as Ralph understood but was cuddling her.

"Aw you"ll get better, but I gotta go now." he said as he saw her asleep but Anna knew she would get better.

A few days later, Elsa was awake but feeling better which relieved her and Anna as they were going to have fun and were having a snowball fight but Ralph was happy that Elsa was better because he'd been worried about her, and was having fun.

"This feels better than I have the last few days but was worried when sick but at least I have you guys." she said.

Anna smiled since she cared about her sister and helped thaw her frozen heart when others had deemed her a witch or a monster but she wasn't either plus Elsa had better control over her powers.

"Anna you coming?" Elsa asked.

"Sure!" Anna said as she was running after her with a smile on her face as they were having fun seeing Ralph rough house with Marshmallow.

"Why does your huge snow friend wear a tiara?" Ralph asked as Elsa giggled at his question along with Anna.

"When I threw my tiara away, he found it and likes wearing it so I just let him wear it but it's cute and Olaf agrees." Elsa explained.

"Ohhh that is cute like Vanellope being a president instead of being a princess." Ralph told her as Elsa smiled at his words.

They were having fun but later, for Anna and Ralph, it was getting too cold but were going back to the castle and having cocoa but were bonding, something Elsa had always wanted to do but just enjoying the day. 


End file.
